The Wyvern Knights
The Wyvern Knights are an elite unit of knights & soldiers administrated by the Royal Asgarnian Land Forces under the command of the Agarnian Directorate of Unconventional Warfare. The Wyvern Knights' numbers mainly consist of Asgarnian war veterans & former members of other elite units among the military. The unit is invitational only. Recruitment, Selection, & Training Recruitment Most intake comes from the other Asgarnian elite units such as the Asgarnian Marines or the Temple Knights, with a significantly smaller portion coming from the White Knights. However, recruitment from the conventional army is also a possibility. The order is very secretive & elusive, and is very careful in who it selects to train. It is exclusively invitational only. No one is able to volunteer for the group, as it does not officially exist in the eyes of the crown. To be considered for recruitment, one must already be of the rank Sergeant in the Asgarnian Military and usually one must have some sort of veteran status of a battle or war. Selection Taking from the Temple Knight model of inductee selection, all of those chosen to partake in the training must go through a brutal one month training regime that puts the mind and body to the absolute limit. Everything from physical activities, mental activities, to magical prowess is tested and evaluated by the instructors. It is known to be a dangerous course with a chance of death for those not ready. With an 85% washout rate, it is most certainly and accomplishment to get through the selection. Training If the chosen candidate makes it through the selection process and is chosen for a slot in the Order, they would be knighted as a Knight if not done so already and branded with the special "mark", similar to the old Sicarius mark that binds the members together in mind and power. Members of the order train almost daily with a multitude of subjects, such as fighting prowess, demolitions, espionage, reconnaissance, and much much more. History Formed in year one of the sixth age by the royal decree of King Varis II to protect the country's interests both foreign and domestic during the many Asgarnian Military reforms, the first Lord Commander of the Wyvern Knights to be selected was Baron Velonus Adair; A cousin from the King's mother's side. Lord Commander Velonus began to select exceptional talent from the various groups that made up the Asgarnian military, such as Sir Logan Stasov of the Temple Knights who was training to be a Drill Instructor at the time, and his lover Anya Korsokov, and ex-Kandar Guard Captain who happened to be in the right place at the right time. The Order studied and took various tactics from a multitude of special teams in Gielinor's military history, such as the Yanillian Rangers, Order 171, and the Worshipper Promethians, and effectively combined them all to form their own way of unconventional warfare. Equipment and Armour Standard Uniform For garrison life and direct action operations, the Wyvern Knights make use of the abundance of mithril ore that the kingdom of Asgarnia produces. Mithril is ideal for such an order for it's lightweight properties and durability. Due to the small size of the Order they can afford to do this with out an extreme cost. The regular uniform consists of mostly chain with elements of plate on the legs, shoulders, and forearms, with a medium sized helmet to provide ample protection and high visability. All Wyvern Knights are known to carry a sword and shield or two handed weapon and usually a ranged weapon such as a bow or a crossbow. They're also known to wear a small cloak with the symbol of a Wyvern on the back, to identify themselves. Light armour Not as widely used and rarely seen to the public eye, the Wyvern Knights are also known to sport a set of light armor that consists of cow leather and wolf fur. The armor itself isn't really anything fancy; It has parts of chain in the vital areas underneath the leather as it allows for maximum protection while providing as much ability to retain the freedom of maneuver. This armor is normally used when stealth is a priority, such as a reconnaissance operation or infiltration. Equipment Courtesy of Cmdr Hayley Spears of the Temple Knights before her retirement, she granted the Wyvern Knights permission to produce their own communication orbs to use amongst themselves. The Wyvern Knights also have something they call the "Wyvern Mark", which functions very much like the Sicarius brand. It identifies an official member of the order, and keeps them close to each other both spiritually and physically. Finally, every member is known to have a "survival kit" on their figure when in uniform, which is basically the size of a medical kit that consists of rations, torch supplies, rope, medical supplies, and a various other bit of tools that can help one survive. Other than that, members have free reign to bring what they need on their operations. Noteable Members Lord Commander Velonus Adair A former White Knight, Lord Commander Velonus Adair is the founding member of the Wyvern Knights and a former captive of a terrorist organisation. He was subjected to intense torture for three years. Upon his return, he was granted lead of the Wyvern Knights and now leads the order to bring light upon the darkness that constantly threatens Asgarnia. Major engagements: Engagements in the White Knights He served in the fight against the terrorist group known as "True kandar" Missions completed for the Wyvern Knights: Assassination of Fat Devil Benoit Vasa Killing Mr. Two Lieutenant Commander Anya Korsokov Second in command of the Wyvern Knights, Lady Anya Korsokov was an ex-Sicarius Child and Ardougne Guard Captain during the time of Thorvald the Lich's invasion of Ardougne. She was also the commander of the Renderra Family's private army, the Renderra Knights. She is greatly skilled in all three forms of combat, and has quite the experience in leadership despite her young age. She is not one for military formality. Major engagements: Undead Invasion of Ardougne Multiple engagements with the Sicarius Multiple engagements with the Renderra Knights Missions completed for the Wyvern Knights: Assassination of Fat Devil Benoit Vasa Killing Mr. Two Captain Logan Stasov Captain Stasov is a former Temple Knight of Saradomin who served three honorable years as a White Knight, and then four prior in the Temple Knights before his recruitment into the Wyvern Knights. He has plenty of skill with a blade, and has seen much combat both on the conventional and unconventional side. He is considered an adept scout and also knows his way around medicine. Off duty and in Falador, he can usually be found drinking in the Rising Sun. Major engagements: Engagements with the White Knights Multiple engagements with the Temple Knights Fight against Tuska Missions completed for the Wyvern Knights: Assassination of Fat Devil Benoit Vasa Killing Mr. Two Mission Reports Assassination of Benoit Vasa Classification: CLASSIFIED. WYVERN KNIGHT EYES ONLY. Cpt. Stasov, Logan 9, Fentuary, 1 6E AAR: Team inserted & infiltrated village vicinity, conducted reconnaissance operation on building believed to hold 'Benoit Vasa' & confirmed his location. Team worked their way towards building, managed to dismiss outside centuries. Team breached building, trapping Benoit Vasa. Quick fighting ensued, seven enemy casualties & one minor friendly casualty, Vel Adair. Team fixed area up, made to look like suicide scene of Benoit Vasa. Hung his body. Burn wound of Vel Adair healed, team exfiltrated via teleportation. Killing Mr. Two Classification: CLASSIFIED. WYVERN KNIGHT EYES ONLY. Cpt. Stasov, Logan 9, Fentuary, 1 6E AAR: Team insertion west Asgarnia outside cavern entrance where Mr. Two was located. Proceeded inside, faced light resistance. Guards were dispatched all while Mr. Two took contact. Mr. Two was confirmed KIA, as were all his five guards. One friendly casualy, Logan Stasov. Wound on hand healed succesfully, venom removed. Team expierienced fire apparition Vel was attracted to. Apparition was taken care of. Team exfiltrated via teleportaion. Category:Knight Category:Chivalric Order Category:Humans Category:Elf Category:Asgarnia Category:Saradominist Category:Modern Magic user Category:Warrior